


Just Between Us

by vampirewithbedsidemanners



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewithbedsidemanners/pseuds/vampirewithbedsidemanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is smut. One shot. Just in time for Valentines ;D Based on an ask from a lovely Anon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. One shot. Just in time for Valentines ;D Based on an ask from a lovely Anon.

"Mmmm.... Where'd you get the scar." Colby asked, narrowing her eyes as she entered a staring contest with the handsome Brit before her. In an act of defiance, she tossed the pre-approved questions onto the table, almost as a challenge.

"What scar?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"The one on your hip." She set back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest and staring him down, willing him to give her an answer.

"I don't see how this will help you tackled my public image." He countered, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as his gaze turned to a smolder. 

Her breath caught in her throat, as she forced her physical reaction to his gaze down. "Every piece helps." She countered, casting a silent prayer he would drop his gaze soon the way he had over and over for the last hour.

"How do you know I have a scar there?" He asked, the distance between them seeming to disappear even though neither of them had moved.

"Donmar, I caught a glimpse of it when you were changing." 

"Would you like to see it?" His voice was low, laden with some unnamed draw as he leaned in. Colby's muscles clenched in that delicious way as she met his heated gaze.  _Yes... Oh god, yes..._ She thought, even as she shook her head no.

"Every piece helps, though." He pushed, suddenly leaning back and uncrossing his legs. She didn't realize how close he had leaned in until he moved. The tension between them evaporated as he settled back. "Come on, Col. You know you're curious."

"And you are just such a slore that you are dying to take your pants off for me." Colby met his gaze with a straight face. He chuckled, jumping up. 

"Tea?" He asked, walking out into the kitchen.

"Please." Colby pulled out her phone, scrolling through the Tumblr notifications as Tom prepared them tea. A few minutes later he emerged with two cups and set them onto the table, brushing against her thigh as he went.

"Any plans for Valentines?" Tom asked, changing tactics.

"Same thing I have done every year: eat ice cream, in my pajamas, and watch movies." Colby answered.

Tom laughed his trademark laugh as he took his seat across from her again. "Mind if I join you?" She raised an eyebrow at him, raising her cup to her lips and biting back her smile.  _Tom Hiddleston spending Valentines with me... Ha, as if..._  her cynical inner voice snapped sarcastically at her.

_He's just kidding... He's just ki-_

"Im serious." Tom laughed.

"Dont you have some event or party or girl waiting for you? Why would you want to spend Valentines with me?" She asked incredulously.

"Im single, and I don't know... I guess going out like that is just not my thing. It's not really like I can just go out to some random club..." A crease formed between his brow, the playfulness leaving his smile. She could see the stress of living like he did, with the name he had made for himself.

"Fine. Come over around 7." He looked up hopefully at her. "Oh, and I have one rule..."

"And what is that?" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that she chose to ignore.

"No suits or jeans or street clothes. Pajamas, whatever you sleep in or should be sleeping in but don't. Sweats and a t-shirt or something like that. Please don't show up in a 3 piece or just your pants." He pursed his lip and nodded slightly in understanding.

"I think I can live with that... See you at 7... Now, lets finish these questions."

* * *

 Colby stood in the middle off her living room, her feet tangled in a mess of blankets and pillows. Her laptop sat off to the side, her headphones resting on the keyboard. The menu for "The Princess Bride" played on the screen, switching between Buttercup and her farm boy. She had rearranged her entire living room, pushing the coffee table to the side and setting a tray on her couch so that she could build an adult version of a pillow fort in on the floor with her bedding. Her comforter was on the bottom, a barrier of pillows propped up against the couch.

 _There is no way he is showing up._ She thought, toweling her hair dry. They had wrapped up rehearsals for dance early because of Valentines. They were only at it for an hour but she had been dropped twice and knew there would be bruises tomorrow.

She was about to reach down and start the movie when a knock at the door stopped her.  _Shit..._ She mumbled, quickly trying to dry her hair and straighten out her pajamas; she was wearing her favorite fuzzy plaid pajama pants and her favorite tanktop. She took a deep breath and opened the door, still holding her towel in her hand. 

Tom stood in the hall in his grey t-shirt and dark blue sweats and black jacket that was open in the front. Her throat went dry. 

"Tom." She forced out, stepping to the side and motioning for him to enter.

"Happy Valentines Day!" He held up a bag she hadn't realized he was holding as he stepped into the room.

"Happy Valentines Day..." She said, still in shock as the tall, beautiful sex icon walked into her kitchen and set the bag on the counter. 

"So have you eaten dinner yet or...?" He asked as he pulled out some containers.

"No, I haven't had the chance."  _Hes just here because he's single, and you're single and this is not a date... Col, breath... Just breath... Its not like hes fucking sex on legs..._ Colby walked up to the counter beside him, trying to keep her eyes off his body.

"Good. I brought Italian. Do you have forks?" He opened two of the containers, one had spaghetti and meatballs and the other had fettucine alfredo with broccoli.

"You remembered. Thank you." She said, walking over to grab some forks. He turned around, resting against the counter with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Of course." 

She handed him a fork and picked up the fettuccine alfredo. "Come on." She led him to the living room, sitting down beside her laptop and patting the floor beside her. He slipped out of his jacket, laying it over the arm of the couch.

"You do this every valentines day?" He raised an eyebrow, sitting down beside her and stretching his long legs out in front of them.  _Oh god damn it..._ She thought as her eyes trailed up them. When she reached his hips she bit her lip, suppressing whatever noise was about to come out of her mouth. His legs were crossed over one another in a way that pulled the thin material of his sweats tight across his dick. She could trace the outline with her eyes. His shirt had come up in the back as well, exposing some of his skin. 

"Oh... Um... ahh, yeah... most holidays actually... unless I'm performing... performing somewhere..." She stumbled over her words, feeling her face flush. Tom looked up, his blue eyes piercing into her. He looked her over once, his eyes slowly trailing down her body and back up to her face, which only made her blush more. His gaze turned to a smolder as his lips curled into a cruel smirk. She could feel the wetness beginning to pool between her legs.  _I am not going to survive tonight, am I?_  

He set his container down. "I see. Shall we begin?" all she could do was nod. He leaned forward and grabbed the remote, his shirt pulling up, giving her an unobstructed view of his abs.  _Oh holy hell..._

He settled back, flashing her another devilish grin as he pressed play. "Oh, the lights... Here, let me take the containers up." She said, breaking out of her lust induced spell and jumping up. He handed her his and she slipped out of the room, almost certain she saw him staring at her ass as she passed. In the safety of the kitchen, she took a deep breath, collecting herself before she went and sat in her dark living room next to temptation reincarnate.  _He is technically your client... No sleeping with clients... even if they are probably amazing in bed and have that accent and look like... look like that... no, bad Colby... No._

She took a breath and walked back out into the living room, flipping off the light and curling up on the floor with a pillow. She felt Tom's eyes on her as the movie played. He laughed a little at the bad jokes. As the fire swamp scene started, she felt his hand lightly brush her thigh. He leaned over to her, his warm breath tickling her cheek.

"This is my favorite scene." He said. She went wet instantly and he chuckled, almost as if he knew. His hand pressed harder on her thigh, drawing little circles up and down it. She peeked at him, meeting his heated gaze.  _Oh..._ His hand slipped a little higher on her thigh. 

She was no longer watching the movie, or paying any attention as the two protagonist fell down the hill yelling "As... you... wish...". He was so close to her now... _No Colby... No..._  His hand slid up further, teasing her. She dropped her gaze, her eyes falling to his lap, where a considerable bulge replaced the faint outline from earlier.

"Oh what the hell..." She mumbled, her eyes flying back to his, all resolve to not make any advances on this man gone. She leaned in, meeting his gaze once more. A grin spread across his face as he closed the distance between them, his lips crashing on hers.

He tasted like pasta, his lips moving against hers slowly, torturing her. After a moment, his hand left her thigh to weave through her hair. She moaned and he took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. His other arm snaked around her waist, and she sat up, letting him pull her into his lap.

"Tom..." She gasped, his mouth leaving hers to explore her neck as his fingers tugged up on her shirt. She held her arms up, letting him slide it off and toss it to the side. 

"God you're beautiful..." he was breathless, his fingers deftly undoing her bra as he kissed along the tops of her breasts, looking up at her through his long eyelashes. In the light of the tv, his blue eyes seemed to shine. She shifted her hips against his crotch as he nipped at her flesh.

"Ah..." He pulled her bra away, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking softly, his teeth dragging across it in the most delicious way. "Tom..." She tugged slightly on his hair, and he pulled away, smiling.

"Your turn." She breathed, pulling up on his shirt and tossing it with hers.

"Is it now? I'm not quite sure I'm finished hearing you moan my name." Her lips crashed on his again, silencing his cheeky remarks. She snaked her hand down his chest, feeling his lean, firm muscles as she followed his thin happy trail. She pulled down at the top of his boxers, letting his now erect dick spring free.

"Shit..." She gasped against his lips as she wrapped her hand around his shaft. He closed his eyes, his hands sliding into the back of her pants. He ran his hands over her bare skin as she started to move up and down his length.

"...Ah... Fuck..." he moaned, his fingers digging into her ass. Suddenly she sat back, her hand still stroking his cock, and moved to kneel beside him, bending over to bring her lips to his head. "Colby..." He said as she flicked her tongue across the top.

"Your turn." She breathed against his dick and took him in her mouth, the tip pushing down her throat as she didn't have a gag reflex. He jumped a little as she did.

"Col, fuck..." He took her hair in his hands and urged her to look at him. He watched her bobb up and down on his dick, her green eyes never leaving his face, his demeanor changing as he watched her. 

"Enough." He said, his voice deep and rough. He pushed her head off of his dick, freeing her hair as his hands slid down and cupped her jaw. She straightened up just in time for him to grab her and lay her down on the blanket, tugging bother her pants and her underwear off at once.

"...Tom..."

"Are you on something?" He asked tenderly as he worked her bottoms off her ankles.

"Yes..."

"May I?" He discarded her pants and pulled his down the rest of the way, falling back on top of her, one knee between her thighs as he kissed along her jaw. 

"Oh fuck yes..." She gasped as she felt the tip of his erection pressing into her hip. That was all he needed. He pushed her legs apart, lowering himself down between her thighs. She pressed one hand on his shoulder and reached down with the other to position him at her entrance. With one swift movement he filled her.

"Fuck... You're so tight..." He squeezed his eyes shut as he stilled, giving her a moment to adjust, pressing kisses against her collarbone. She wiggled her hips against his cock and he took the signal to move. His strokes were long and tortuous, each one hitting her in the right place.

"Tom... Fucking Eh... Thomas..." She writhed underneath him as the pleasure began to build. He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and harder into her tight sheath. "I cant... I cant..." She gasped, her fingers digging into his back as she threw her head to the side.

"Cum for me." He moaned into her ear, his breath washing over her neck as he slammed into her. "Cum, Colby." It was too much. She felt herself falling as she came down on him, hard. She cried his name as she arched her back. Two more thrusts and he stilled, cumming inside her.

"Ahh... Col... fuck..." She could feel his hot seed shooting inside her as he collapsed on top of her, pressing his lips to her collarbone. "...Mmm, Col..." he mumbled.

"Tom..." Her voice was barely a breathy whisper.

"You are amazing." He propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. She traced her thumb across his cheekbone.

"You're not to bad yourself. Guess I can add sex to the list of things you excel at." Colby poked at his chest as he made a face at her.

"You are not putting that on any lists if you want a round two." He said warningly, running his free hand up her thigh to her hip.

"Tom Hiddleston, trading sex for secrecy..." She giggled. He looked at her through sated, glazed eyes.

"I would trade a lot more to do that again." He said, his voice deep. 

"I think I might just let you... on one condition, of course." 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Name it."

"We keep this just between us."

He looked up at her with a genuine smile. "Just between us." 

 


End file.
